Requests
by kaizer20
Summary: This story was a request. No longer a one-shot because of the reviews.
1. Chapter Uno

Requests

Chapter Uno

* * *

><p>"Mou… Rit-koi!" she begged me with her trademark pouting face.<p>

Here I am with the most beautiful girl in the whole of Japan on one of our usual dates. We were at Mount Marikina. She was wearing a black stiletto of some sort and a sexy waist line dress while I was wearing my school uniform.

I know, it's lame, but she dragged me out here.

"Ugh… no fucking way will I do it!" I replied, slightly pissed.

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

Having enough of this, I hushed her with a kiss on the lips and used my trademark smirk "Nope."

Oops… wrong move.

"Ritsu doesn't love me anymore!" she whined.

I knew she was only faking her act, but the way she whined turned me on. So, I did what I usually do.

Say the word that almost killed me a lot of times "Yes."

"Yay!" she glomp-ed me.

She was intoxicating. That was it. Intoxicating. She's my everything after all.

"Uhm… Ritsu?" she asked me. Worry plastered vividly on her face.

Oops.

I didn't notice I was day dreaming or thinking. Whatever. "He-he…" scratching the back of my head, I nonchalantly went to the edge of a cliff and yelled "Mio's my wife!"

Oh God… that was the MOST embarrassing moment of my life. Why? You ask me why?

"That girl is nuts…" whispered tourist A.

"You said it." whispered tourist B.

"_I'm so going to jump off this cliff." _I thought, red as a tomato when I realized how high it was.

Embarrassing as it seems, I'm afraid of heights. So, when I realized how high we were, I grabbed Mio so hard that I didn't notice I was already choking her.

"Aww! Ritsu's afraid of heights!" she cheerfully said.

"Don't ever make me do that stuff. Ever. Again." I tried to say as serious as I could, but I only got a giggle from Mio.

"Don't worry. That will be the last." Mio articulated with a wink.

That wink CAN'T be good, right?

She handed me a rose.

* * *

><p>After being dragged down out of Mount Marikina, I find myself staring at my girlfriend's ass.<p>

Oh… that luscious ass.

Stupid Mother Fucking Requests.

Here I am. Again. Standing, but barely alive, at the gates of doom.

We were at the chateau de Paris to do one of her death defying requests.

"Are you sure you want to do this to ME?" I asked her with beg.

I didn't want to do it. Oh, no way will I do it.

"Yep." She replied giddily, but it still held a serious tone in it.

Sighing and praying inwardly to save my soul, she dragged me with vigor and strength that I didn't notice we were already here.

"Please."

"Nope."

Sighing again, I went to the thorn-ed flowers and started to search for _that _thing.

What thing you ask? I don't know myself. She just told me to search for _something_, but all I see here is a bunch of roses with thorns in it.

"You can do it, Ritsu!" she yelled from the other side of the chateau.

You know? If I wasn't so in love with her, I would have had punched her face and beat her up to a bloody pulp, but since I AM in love with her, the only thing in my mind on that one special moment was how beautiful she was standing in front of the white iris like wall.

I noticed she mouthed something, but I couldn't understand quickly.

Shrugging it off, I continued on searching for that _something_ until I noticed a purple iris in the midst of all those flowers.

"Is this _it_?" I asked her when I picked the flower, cutting myself in the process.

Going to me while easily dodging the thorn-ed roses, she noticed the cut and I was surprised.

Why?

She smirked. Believe me, I don't even know why she's smirking instead of worrying about me, since she does get worried over the most simplest of things.

Kissing me again, she dragged me.

* * *

><p>Finally. A smirk was plastered on my face.<p>

We were finally at the most beautiful place in the Philippines. At least, in my opinion.

We were at Tagaytay, at the Pink Sisters Chapel to be precise and here I was, humming to the song of One in a Million by Bosson. I was really happy to be holding her hand like this. To finally feel the silkiness of her skin.

"Are you enjoying this, Ritsu?" she asked me as she stared in my eyes. Love filled eyes.

"Yeah." I replied with the same loving tune.

Corny or cheesy or whatever as it seems, it still captivated me how Mio can bring out the romantic side in me without much of an effort.

We climbed to the top of the hill and we kneeled there, praying to the Virgin Mary to have an everlasting relationship.

Corny.

I was just kidding!

But, it was kind of corny how I said it.

"Let's go back home." she said to me through half opened eyes.

Standing up, I was, again, dragged out and back to our house.

* * *

><p>At the gate of our house, it bothered me how she didn't give me her last request because I could've easily found an Anthurium flower.<p>

But, what the heck? I just shrugged the matter off.

* * *

><p>"Woah!" my eyes were wide opened.<p>

This was amazing.

"You like it?" Mio asked through lust filled eyes.

"I like it? I love it!"

Our house was filled with a trail of red petals from roses, violet petals from irises and white petals from anthurium.

"What is all this?" I asked her once the 'Aww' effect vanished.

"Just come with me."

* * *

><p>Dragging me up the room, hopefully for the last time, she pulled a string in her dress and voila! A silky, sexy and black night gown was revealed only to be seen by ME. Seriously. I wouldn't dare let anyone see my wife at this state.<p>

"Do you love this?" she asked me with the same lust filled eyes.

"I do." now I understand why.

I pushed her on the bed and dragged my hand on her thigh; lifting her dress up with the revelation of the everlasting beauty of her breasts and perky nipples.

"Aren't we hungry tonight?" Mio teased.

"I don't care." and I meant it. I really didn't care because I wanted to have a reward after all those requests.

Disabling my thoughts, I reveled in the sight of the beauty of my wife as I dragged my lips up towards one of her…

I'll just leave it up to your imaginations.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, Lol is here!**

**Seriously, I never thought there would be a day I would write about this two. **

**BUT!**

**On special request of my beloved fiancé, I did.**

**Niway'**

**I'm quite glad I was able to go through a new type of pairing, but pissed how I wrote it.**

**I'm sorry to all of you if this was rushed because I really don't like this pairing that much and I have a huge dose of writing block.**

**Last Niway'**

**It took all my pride to write this story, so you better review if you ONLY have nice comments!**

**Infinity High! Move on!**

**~kaizer20**


	2. Chapter Dos

Requests

Chapter Dos

* * *

><p>I glide my lips across her thigh as I ran my one hand along her belly while the other squeezed her butt.<p>

"Hmm…" she moaned.

Getting more turned on with that single moan, I poked her vagina with the use of my index finger then latched on her nipple to begin sucking on it.

"Mio…" she repeatedly hissed my name while grabbing my head tightly for me to go down further on her bosom.

* * *

><p>"Mio, are you alright?" that same voice asked me with a huge smirk on her face.<p>

Some of you may ask how I knew that there was a smirk on her face, am I right? Well, to answer you, she's my beloved and I knew her whether my eyes were closed or not. And, see? I already gave you a hint because I just said my eyes were closed, so…

"What are you talking about, Ritsu?" I asked her with a _very _groggy voice and closed eyes.

I knew that Ritsu's smirk just became wider. "What's with the smirk?" I asked her as I tried to open my eyes, but quickly closed it again when sunlight from the window of our room hit me full force.

Damned sunlight! Ugh… and wait a minute…

"I see that you're back to your normal self, ne, Rit-koi?" I asked her when a smirk played on my lips and with my eyes still closed.

"Of course I am!" finally having the energy to open my eyes, I saw Ritsu winking at me and pointing to _that _area.

"What's up?" I asked her before I was shocked and so embarrassed to see what she was pointing _at_.

"YAH!" I blushed full force when I realized I had _that_.

Now you're curious what _that _was, right? Well…

"You are so perverted, Mio!" she giddily asked me when she realized I was staring at _it._

"Me? Perverted? No fucking way!" hiding behind my hands, I can feel the heat grow more and more… h-o-t, HOT.

"Oh, so tell me why that _thing_ keeps on flowing?" she was torturing me!

So, I did what would make her shut up… fingering.

That's right. I fingered her vagina to stop her teasing and with a loud gasp…

Oh, I'm sure you know what happens next. Some of you might've already experienced IT.

* * *

><p>"You sure… do know… when to shut a woman up…" Ritsu told me as I bit her nipple.<p>

Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you that we were naked that morning, but it seems that you already knew that.

"MIO!" she blushed.

"He-he…" I replied before pulling away.

"Meanie…" she trailed off.

Smirking to myself at how amazing the sight was of a very pleasurable prey, I decided to just say "Whatever."

"Oh, so Mio-tsundere-koi is back, ne?" again with the teasing.

So what if I'm a tsundere again? It's not like she wasn't one yesterday… right?

And as usual, I did that same thing I always do to her when she teases me… hit her head.

"OUCH!" she yelled before nipping my neck.

"Humph, sucka…" I replied, trying not to be TOO pleasured by the sensation.

"So now this effect ain't working for you?" she paused and then with that same smirk playing on her lips, she continued "How about… THIS!" pinching my once again perked up nipple, I hissed her name before entering her myself.

This was already the eight round… how many more will I have today?

The simple thought of how many rounds put a shiver in my body and then I realized…

"FUCK!" I yelled.

"What?" Ritsu groaned before stopping to look at me with a childish feature.

"We're going to be late for school!" I kept on panicking, but that was just me.

"Who cares about school?" Ritsu debated.

"I do!"

"We're staying home."

"No way, baka!"

"Yes way, stupid head!"

I know it's not what couples call each other, but who cares if you're debating with her, right?

"Oh come on, Mio, it's just one day." she continued to whine.

"No. If we don't go to school now, I won't be able to be your wife OFFICIALLY someday."

I never mentioned to you that we were wife and wife only because of the fact that we're living in, but heck, that's what we're going to be someday.

"Fine, fine, but dibs on your shampoo for today." she teased me.

"Alright, but let's go now." I smiled at her when I realized I won… again!

So, dragging her along with me, I closed the door to the bathroom of our house. Well, technically was Ritsu's house before, but since our parents approved of our relationship, they decided that we should live in together. And no, Ritsu's parents aren't living with us because they moved in at Hawaii with all those hula girls…

"Mio, you're drooling." Ritsu's voice echoed through the walls of the white tiled walls.

Realizing what my thoughts were, I revved up the heater to create more steam to hide my blushing face, but that made Ritsu's smirk wider.

"What were you thinking, hun?" she asked me with a teasing tone.

Getting slightly pissed… again, I shrugged the matter off to avoid anymore conflict and just finished our bath together.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up, Ritsu!" I yelled to her downstairs.<p>

That's right.

Ritsu…

Is a slow…

Dressing…

Person, if that's what she is.

Oh of course I was just kidding! Who am I to call her a monster or an animal for that matter if I know that she's the girl I would always love?

"I'm comin', I'm comin'!" she said in her American accent while rushing down the stairs, struggling to put on her jacket.

"Oh, Ritsu…" I trailed off when she made it down successfully without fucking up her movements.

"I know, I know, I'll be faster next time." she reassured me with her goofy smile.

"That's not what I meant…" I trailed off with a smirk.

And oh yes, let's see what will happen next.

"This IS what I meant." the smirk was still plastered on my face when I pulled her close to me that she didn't realize that I just adjusted her jacket.

Oops… plus kiss!

"Mi-O!" she blushed so much that I couldn't help, but giggle and then laughed with me for a while before kissing me and then held my hand to get out of our house.

* * *

><p>And now…<p>

It's time for school…

* * *

><p>We were walking down the road, hand in hand, as we cherish this peaceful moment.<p>

"Hey, Mio…" she called to me.

Her angel voice…

She must be relaxed.

When that realization hit me, I smiled back to her with that same angelic smile and before I knew it, I kissed her on the lips with that same smile on my face as I tasted her mouth.

Pulling away because people were starting to stare at us, we hurried our pace a little.

Well, it's not like we care about the general public, but still; we needed to save the faces of our parents because people in the Philippines, well, not all, but most, think that two girls kissing is disgusting and disgraceful to the family.

I also want to mention that my parents are in Europe, preferably, in Spain. And, Ritsu and I decided to live in France someday because we like it there, especially all of those romantic places.

"Those were quite some crowd, ne, Ritsu?" this time, I was the one to start the conversation.

"Yeah." she smiled to me, squeezing my hand in the process.

"Ooh! Looks like we're here!" I told her when the school was finally in view.

"Hey, you two!" well, if it wasn't that voice.

Both of us turning around, we greeted a noir haired girl along with her girlfriend with a hug.

"How are my two senpais?" that same kid asked us.

"We're fine, Asuza." I replied coolly and took in the sight of a _very _civilized Yui.

"What did you do to her?" turning my head to my wife, or girlfriend, or whatever, I saw her whispering those words to Asuza.

Too bad for them, I've got a keen hearing.

"Oh it's nothing, just some _practical _measures." I heard Asuza replied which made Ritsu smirk like a Persian cat.

"Nah, I was just kidding, Ritsu!" she held back a giggle before continuing "She's just tired from last night's _activities."_

Noticing another smirk from Ritsu, the whispering conversation became a loud one with Ritsu laughing.

I wonder…

"It looks like you've learned some new moves!" trying not to emphasize the word 'Moves', Ritsu tried to hide it with her usual smile, but failed epically when Asuza hit her head.

"I was just kidding, Asuza." Ritsu said with one of her eyes closed and one hand scratching the back of her head.

"Mou…!"

And so, they continued their conversation.

* * *

><p>"Hey there, Mio." Yui greeted me with a bright smile.<p>

Looks like Yui REALLY's in love with Asuza for her to stare so fondly at the noir haired girl a while ago before coming up to me and start our own chit chat.

"Seems like you had quite a night there." winking at her, Yui replied with the same smile, but this time, it was more childish.

Poor Yui…

Who knew that Asuza had a _very _strong libido?

But, that serves good for her, since she does have a strong libido too.

And now, you want to know why I know that, right? To answer you, I used to date Yui and that's right, Yui stole my first kiss, INCLUDING my virginity.

Again, there's another question that's in your mind… 'Why did we break up?' To answer you again, we had a very bad argument to the point where we didn't talk for a year, but after some time, we forgave each other and that was it. No more YuiXAsuza as lovers, but just YuiXAsuza as FRIENDS.

Though, I do miss being her girlfriend sometimes… after all, we did date for three whole years while Ritsu and I only dated for a year.

I know it's not right to think this way, but… I did love her a lot…

* * *

><p>And so the real deal begins… but, there will still be humor… there will just be drama.<p>

Why am I still caught in this _shape_?


End file.
